FULL MOON (Sequel)
by ABC-HS
Summary: SEQUEL. PENDUDUK DESA SETEMPAT TAU APA ITU. SESUATU YANG DI JULUKI WOLFATHER TELAH BANGKIT. ABC proudly present a CHANBAEK FANFICTION.


**FULL MOON (SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay.. hay.. ada yang nunggu sequel Full Moon gak ? nggak ada? enelan nih ? ciyus ? hikseu..

/baper/

Etapi.. pas gue liat ff Full Moon, ternyata banyak banget reader yang nge-view, hastagaaa.. pas gue bandingkan sama yg review haah.. jauh beda .

Tapi gapapa, nengok pembaca ghoib nya yang bejibun, gue udah seneng kok, dan juga semua kembali sama kesadaran diri masing-masing aja deh, tiap manusia kan beda" kepribadiannya :v

Buat ff Full Moon itu ceritanya udah lama banget dan sama sekali gak ada niat buat bikin sequel nya, tapi pas dibaca ulang, gue jadi meh sendiri bacanya dalam ati ngomong 'eh, apaan nih ?! kok pendek banget ?' gak puas guee bacanya ya ampunn dan akhirnya gue memutuskan buat bikin sequelnya wkwk

Dan, bagi yg belum baca Full Moon, disarankan baca itu dulu biar agak sinkron dikit liat alur nya cielaaah..

Wokeh! Tanpa banyak bacot, baca aja ya, dan jangan muntah karena mengandung efek yang bikin mual. Hoekk..

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY READING !**_

.

.

.

.

Pertengahan musim panas terlalu arogan tahun ini. Cuaca begitu terik. Terasa membakar di ubun-ubun kepala. Membuat siapapun enggan untuk beranjak dari keteduhan yang didapatnya. Terlebih rasa dahaga yang mendera membuat diri tergiur untuk berleha-leha.

Byun Baekhyun, sang wanita cantik yang di juluki sebagai _**Lotus**_. Entah karena memang semangat nya yang membara, kekuatan tekadnya yang bulat ataupun asupan energi yang di dapatnya dari janin yang dikandungnya, sedari beranjak dari gua _**Wolfhole**_ , ia tak hentinya melangkah.

Kali ini bukan langkah tenang yang mengiringinya. Melainkan langkah yang memburu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menuju kawasan bukit Hugo, tempat dimana sang Manusia Batu itu tinggal.

Tak nyana sesekali kakinya tersandung oleh akar pohon besar. Ia meringis merasakan kakinya yang sakit dan lecet. Namun ini bukan saatnya ia untuk mengeluh, tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya. Ia ingin pulang. Kembali ke sisi Chanyeol, yang bahkan sudah dirindukannya walaupun belum genap satu hari berpisah.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang salah bila Chanyeol menggantikan posisinya untuk memburu Hugo. Toh, Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah wanita lemah yang mudah lari dari tanggung jawab. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi apa yang disebut rasa tanggung jawab. Tugas ini sudah di emban untuknya. Dan ia merasa itu adalah kewajibannya.

Lagi pula ia sekarang memiliki pelindung yang sangat tangguh. Calon anaknya. Namun di sisi lain ia harus berhati-hati. Janin itu masih terlalu muda. Ada kemungkinan ia tak dapat bertahan dengan kondisinya yang kelelahan pada saat ini.

Matanya melebar binar seperti predator yang melihat mangsa empuk di depan mata. Didepannya sudah terpampang bukit lebar Hugo yang lebih didominasi oleh padang rumput hijau yang masih terlihat sangat segar. Namun juga terdapat lembah bebatuan yang cukup terjal dan tajam. Diantara dua elemen tersebutlah Hugo tinggal.

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya, selangkah demi selangkah menyusuri padang rumput dan ilalang tinggi. Ia harus berhati-hati dan tak boleh lengah. Bagaimanapun Hugo adalah manusia haus darah, pembunuh maniak yang perlu di waspadai. Entah kenapa manusia yang satu itu sangat suka akan kematian. Lantas… kenapa bukan dirinya sendiri saja yang dibunuhnya kalau begitu ?

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia tiba di ujung padang rumput. Dihadapannya terpampang hamparan batu-batu besar. Sekali lagi ia harus berhati-hati. Hugo bisa saja berkamuflase untuk mengelabuinya.

Mata sipitnya nan tajam menyusuri satu persatu gundukan batu. Mencari segala yang mengganjal disana. Karena secuil apapun ketidakwajaran yang didapatnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Hugo yang sedang menyamar.

Matanya terus bergerak liar hingga obsidiannya menangkap satu objek yang terasa lain. Jika kebanyakan batu yang ada disana ditumbuhi lumut atau terdapat akar halus yang menjalar, namun batu yang di lihatnya nampak lebih cerah dan jernih dari pada batu yang lain. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. Perlahan ia mendekat.

"kau memang pintar, namun sayang kau tidak cerdas Hugo.." Baekhyun dapat merasakan keterkejutan walau tak terlalu kentara. Objek yang dipandang nya sama sekali tak bergeming.

"apa ada sesuatu yang salah disini ? mengapa kau diam saja? kau merasakan 'aura'ku ?"

Mendengar kata 'aura', perlahan Hugo bangkit, berdiri dengan tegap menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Wujudnya seketika berubah menjadi manusia. Wujud seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan wajah dingin pucat namun sayang memiliki aura yang buruk. Baekhyun sedikit terpengarah melihat wajah tampan itu. Mengingatkannya akan Chanyeol.

"jangan kau fikir aku takut dengan aura mengancammu itu. Mau apa kau wahai wanita cantik ?" senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya, senyum pelarian, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan berdecak malas.

"jadi kau tidak takut ? lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul ha ?

"aku hanya tidak ingin melukai wajahmu itu manis. Hah.. sayang sekali kau sedang mengandung, kalau tidak, kau sudah kujadikan penyambung keturunanku" tangannya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, membuat hati seorang disana memanas.

"singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku" Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Hugo dan memandangnya sinis.

"kau tau ? satu-satunya orang yang ingin kuhancurkan adalah _**Wolfather**_ dan untuk itu, semua keturunnya juga harus kumusnahkan"

"kau tak akan bisa melakukannya"

"oh ya ? kenapa tidak ? aku tau keadaanmu tidak cukup baik sekarang "

Baekhyun mendesis tertahan.

"kedatangangku kesini bukan untuk membuat perkara. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak lagi membunuh siapapun terlebih orang-orang yang memasuki bukit ini. Disinilah tempat mereka berpencaharian. Ku minta kau mengerti itu."

"lalu, apa yang bisa kudapat jika aku menurutimu"

"aku akan melepaskanmu sebagai targetku"

"Ha, itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kecuali.."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat menatap Hugo. Mengerti dengan raut wajah Baekhyun Hugo menyambung ucapannya.

"kau bunuh janin itu dan jadilah pendampingku"

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat menahan amarah.

"matilah kau !" bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun menerjang Hugo. Menyerangnya dengan jurus yang membabi buta. Ia tak dapat menahan emosinya saat makhluk itu berucap.

Ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Hugo. Wanita yang sedang dihadapinya ini sedang dilanda emosi. Kondisinya saat ini pun bisa dibilang cukup lemah. Kemungkinan baginya untuk menang saat ini cukup besar. Ia menyeringai.

Dengan gesit ia menghindar dari serangan Baekhyun yang cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Namun semakin lama, kekuatan Baekhyun terasa semakin lemah.

"menyerahlah Byun Baekhyun, kekuatanmu tidak bersisa banyak sekarang. Kau tau? Penawaranku tadi masih berlaku untukmu"

"cihh! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku dan jangan bermimpi aku akan menjadi pendampingmu manusia busuk" Hugo menatapnya tajam. Wanita ini sangat keras kepala, pikirnya.

"baiklah, kau yang memintanya. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa pulang untuk hari ini dan.. selamanya" ucapnya dingin dan tajam, diakhiri seringaian.

Bersamaan dengan itu sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Merasakan aliran darahnya yang melaju deras, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuhnya mendingin. Permukaan kulitnya perlahan memutih dan mengeras. Badannya membesar tampak seperti gumpalan batu menyerupai manusia walau tak terlalu jelas.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia ketakutan. Bukan.. bukan takut akan wujud Hugo yang menyeramkan. Ia pernah melihat hal yang lebih menakutkan dari ini. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat jeli dalam membaca keadaan. Ia bisa menebak kemungkinan hasil dari suatu tindakan yang diambilnya. Dan yang ia takutkan adalah ia tak akan bisa melindungi janin yang dikandungnya. Ia tak akan bisa pulang.

Baekhyun tau betul keadaannya sangat lemah sekarang. Kandungannya yang sudah bertahan sejauh ini merupakan sebuah mukjizat. Ia bisa memperhitungkan kemungkinan kapan ia akan tumbang. Baekhyun belum siap untuk itu. Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun lengah sesaat.

 **BRUG !**

Akibat dari itu, tubuhnya terhempas akibat tekanan batu yang bertumbukan di sisi kirinya, hampir mengenainya. Badannya mendarat di rerumputan lembab.

Baekhyun merintih pelan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dideranya, tidak ingin membuat lawannya merasa puas dan menang. Ia benar-benar merasa di ujung tanduk sekarang. Mata sipitnya terbuka sedikit, merasakan silau matahari yang tiba-tiba menggelap karena dihalangi oleh sosok Hugo yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"apa kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu ?"

"se-sekalipun a-ku tidak akan mau.."

"kau memang keras kepala dasar wanita jalang!"

Emosi yang tadinya masih teredam tiba-tiba menguar berkat ke-keras kepala-an Baekhyun. Tangannya mengangkat batu besar, siap untuk menghancurkan tubuh itu kapan saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya untuk mengingat sosok Chanyeol yang dirindukannya.

'maaf, aku tak bisa kembali padamu Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan aku menyesal. Ketahuilah, aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, bahklan sebelum kita bertemu..' batinnya melirih. Matanya tak ingin terbuka walau hanya untuk sedetikpun. Ia ingin mengingat Chanyeol disaat terakhirnya, bukan mengingat hal menyedihkan seperti ini, walau kenyataannya mengingat Chanyeol juga akan membuatnya sedih.

'selamat tinggal Chanyeol..' dan kesadarannya hilang.

 **BRAK !**

Sepasang mata disana terbelalak kaget. Itu buka mata Baekhyun melainkan mata seorang Hugo.

"sial !' umpatnya kesal.

Batunya yang tadi seharusnya meremukkan tubuh Baekhyun sekarang sudah menggelinding tak berdaya kesisi kanannya. Ia menoleh mencari siapa bedebah yang telah berhasil mengacaukan kegiatannya tadi.

Netranya membola kaget mendapati sosok _**Wolfather**_ berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan menatapnya nyalang. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sebegini menakutkan. Dulu ia biasa menghadapi Chanyeol, namun kali ini Chanyeol tampak sangat berbeda. Sungguh.

Hugo tersenyum licik melihat Chanyeol yang sedang meraup nafas dengan rakus. Sepertinya baru habis berlari. Dahulu ia boleh kalah melawan pria ini, namun sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Dendamnya belum terbalas, dan sekaranglah saatnya.

"kebetulan sekali tuan _**Wolfather**_ ada disini, jadi aku tak perlu mencarimu lagi atau mendatangi gua pengapmu itu"

"diam kau manusia laknat! Kau harus menerima akibat karena kau telah melukai pendampingku"

"owh.. apa ini ? kupikir dia hanyalah alatmu untuk melanjutkan keturunanmu, ternyata kau peduli juga dengannya ha? Tau begitu, harusnya aku langsung saja menghabisinya tadi, bukannya malah bermain-main" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah kecewa yang di buat-buat.

Melihat itu Chanyeol menggeram. Orang ini mau bermain-main dengannya ?

"kau tau ? wanitamu ini sangat keras kepala. Aku sudah menjanjikannya kenyamanan jika ia bersedia menjadi pendampingku, tapi memang dasar kepala batu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sayang sekali, 'kan? Sepupuku tersayang.." Hugo tersenyum miring.

"kau..! kuizinkan neraka menjemputmu sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol berubah ke mode monsternya. Menyerang Hugo adalah cara terbaik untuk saat sekarang ini. Walau Chanyeol didera rasa kelelahan, namun ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhinya. Baekhyunnya telah terluka, dan siapapun penyebabnya, harus mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Keduanya bergulat dalam pertarungan sengit. Dua raga yang telah lama tak berjumpa tersebut akhirnya bertemu dengan perasaan asing. Salah satunya diliputi dengan perasaan amarah. Dan yang satu lainnya dilingkupi dengan rasa dendam dan benci yang begitu besar, dialah Hugo.

Sejenak pertarungan itu terhenti. Dua lelaki yang ada disana saling menatap tajam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"tak seharusnya kau marah _**Wolfather**_ , dia pantas mendapatkannya"

"jika kau berpikir untuk balas dendam, maka berpikirlah dua kali Hugo"

"aku tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkanmu Park Chanyeol, karena kau sudah lebih dulu menghancurkan hidupku" mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol melunak. Ia seperti ditarik kembali ke masa lalu. Dipaksa mengingat kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Tatapan yang tadinya tajam, berubah menjadi tatapan lemah dan terkesan… sendu.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang, apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku di masa lalu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya, 'dia' memiliki alasan untuk pergi dan 'dia' akan kembali bila waktunya sudah tiba"

"jaga ucapanmu Park Chanyeol, jangan pernah ungkit hal itu lagi"

"kau yang membuatku mengungkitnya, Lee Soohyuk hyung"

"cih! Jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Lee Soohyuk sudah lama mati"

Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya mencoba untuk sabar. Berdebat dengan orang keras kepala memang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"aku juga sudah berusaha mencarinya hyung"

"mencarinya katamu ? kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah keluar dari kandangmu itu"

"hyung!"

"apa ?! tidak puas kau membuatku menderita dengan menyuruhnya pergi dariku? Lupakan. Itu hanya masa lalu Lee Soohyuk yang sudah lama ku kubur"

"jangan pernah lupakan itu hyung, itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah sakit"

"tau apa kau hah ?!"

"aku memang tidak tau segalanya, tapi aku tau bahwa kalian saling mencintai"

"DIAM !"

Teriakan Hugo terasa mendenging di telinga Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan bebatuan besar mulai muncul di sekitar Hugo. Memberi kesan bahwa Hugo adalah monster batu yang bisa mengendalikan elemen tersebut dan patut untuk disegani.

"ketahuilah hyung, aku tak pernah membencinya dan aku sama sekali tak pernah menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupmu. Dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Kau tau kenapa ? karena dia tidak disukai ayahmu karena dia berasal dari klan Api, itulah fakta yang seharusnya kau ketahui selama ini hyung" Soohyuk terhenyak.

"k-kau bilang apa ?" tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"'dia' pergi karena ayah dari lelaki yang dicintainya, ayahmu tidak merestuinya" ekpresinya mendatar. Menyembunyikan perasaan bingung, apakah ia harus mempercayai kalimat itu atau tidak.

"kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ?" Bebatuan yang tadi mengelilinginya perlahan turun menyentuh tanah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tergeletak.

"mungkin dulu aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk hidup, kau bunuhpun aku tak merasa keberatan, namun sekarang aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kulindungi" Hugo terdiam sesaat.

"kau benar, sekarang kau memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau lindungi, tapi tidak bagiku, bukan begitu ?"

"apa maksudmu hyung ?"

"kurasa hidup pun aku tak berguna lagi"

"apa maksudmu berucap seperti itu hyung ?"

"dia sudah pergi Chanyeol, apalagi alasanku untuk hidup ? selama ini yang aku lakukan hanyalah membunuh setelah kepergiannya, berharap dengan itu dia akan dating dan mau menghentikkanku, tapi sekarang a-ku.. aku bahkan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Kumohon hyung, bersabarlah sedikit lagi, dia sudah berjanji padaku jika dia akan kembali"

"kapan ? kapan dia akan kembali ? aku sudah terlalu lama menungggu"

"hyung, kau tidak lihat aku disini ? aku sudah menunggu Baekhyun selama enam ribu tahun lebih tanpa pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dan aku masih tetap menunggunya. Tapi kau ? kalian bahkan sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kalian saling mencintai dan kalian pasti akan saling memiliki"

"tidak Chanyeol, jika ia memang mencintaiku, seharusnya dia sudah kembali sejak lama. Bahkan jika yang ditakutkannya adalah ayahku, seharusnya dia tak perlu memikirkannya"

"dia akan pulang jika waktunya sudah tiba"

Hugo menggeleng.

"aku tidak suka dengan ketidakpastian, Chanyeol"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi tetap saja seseorang yang ditunggunya belum tiba. Dia dilanda perasaan kesal dan cemas.

Namun sedetik itu juga, matanya berkedut melihat siapa yang muncul dari ujung sana, dari punggung Hugo. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan ekspresinya dan harus tetap membuat agar pandangan Hugo bertahan padanya.

"baiklah.. Jika itu memang maumu hyung, aku tidak bisa menahan" Soohyuk tertegun.

"tapi.. jangan salahkan aku jika nanti 'noona' menderita karena kepergianmu"

"Ia tak akan pernah kembali Chanyeol" Soohyuk menunduk dan Chanyeol berucap syukur dalam hati atas kelengahan Hugo.

"apa kau bisa mengetahui masa depan? Kenapa kau sangat yakin noona tidak akan kembali ?"

Soohyuk terdiam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Menyeringai.

"bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa noona akan kembali ?" Soohyuk mendongak.

"apa ?"

"ku bilang noona sudah kembali" ucapan Chanyeol mengandung makna lain.

Hanya gelengan yang menjadi respon Hugo.

"hyung, sudah kubilang 'kan? Noona sudah kembali. Kau tak senang ?"

"apa maksudmu sebenarnya Chanyeol-ah, kau mempermainkanku ?"

"berbaliklah hyung.." Soohyuk mengkerut menatap Chanyeol.

Antara bingung, heran dan penasaran ia menuruti Chanyeol untuk berbalik.

DEG !

Soohyuk lupa caranya bernafas, berpikir, cara bergerakpun ia tak tau lagi. Kakinya membeku terasa seperti es yang bisa meleleh kapanpun. Telapak kakinya terasa sedikit bergetar namun tetap menopang tubuhnya. Matanya terasa perih dan panas sehingga memaksa cairan bening untuk mengalir, meredam rasa panas yang membakar seluruh syaraf itu.. wajah yang begitu dirindukannya. Terpahat jelas disana.

Entah kata apa yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang ini, antara bahagia, rindu, lega membaur jadi satu membuatnya tak melepas pandangan sedikitpun pada wajah sang terkasih. Takut-takut sedikit ia berpaling dari sana maka sosok itu akan menghilang.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon yang berarti, wanita yang sedang tersenyum tulus itu perlahan mendekat, menangkup wajah lelaki dihadapannya dan menciumnya lembut meski harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir tipis itu.

Seolah baru mendapatkan kesadaran, soohyuk langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa kerinduan yang ia tahan selama ini. Menghirup dalam aroma di pepotongan leher wanitanya, wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Air mata tak dapat ia cegah untuk mengalir. Entah karena terlalu menyakitkan dirasanya atau justru malah terlalu bahagia.

Apakah begini rasanya memiliki seseorang yang dicintai ? sesuatu terasa membuncah, meledak dan menggelitik bercampur haru.

"kumohon… kumohon jangan pergi lagi… Siyoung" ucapnya lirih.

"ya... aku tak akan pergi kemanapun Soohyuk-ah, aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu"

Soohyuk menatap mata itu dalam, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Yang tak akan pernah bisa ia berikan kepada orang lain selain kepada wanita dihadapannya ini.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya siyoung itu balas menatap Soohyuk. Telapaknya membelai lembut wajah lelaki pujaannya itu. Sungguh, betapapun tenangnya ia sekarang, ia telah lebih dulu menahan agar suaranya tak bergetar. Menahan diri lebih dulu untuk tak menubrukkan wajah mungilnya di dada bidang pria yang begitu dicintainya tersebut. Karena ia ingin menatap sosok itu lama. Sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, keduanya kembali berpelukan. Melingkupi satu-sama lain tanpa memberi celah pada apapun. Kembali bernostalgia pada kenangan lama. Tak membiarkan apapun untuk mengganggu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ikut merasakan bahagia pada dua insan itu. Ia sudah beranjak dari sana semenjak keduanya bertatapan. Sambil membopong Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri, ia tetap berjalan menyusuri hutan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke peraduannya sambil sesekali mengingat kisah dua orang yang baru saja ditinggalkannya itu.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" itulah kata-kata yang ia bisikkan pada wanitanya itu. Tak mengapa bila Baekhyun tak mendengar, ia sudah cukup bahagia sekarang.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" lagi ia bisikkan kata itu dengan senyum yang terkembang. Dan senyumnya lebih terkembang lagi manakala ia merasakan pergerakan kecil pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"eunghh.." kening Baekhyun mengkerut merasakan tubuhnya yang terayun. Sepertinya tengah digendong seseorang.

CUP

"sudah bangun eum..?" Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya membuat mata si empunya bibir membola kaget.

"ch-Chanyeol.. ? bagaimana bi-mph.."

"kau baru saja sadar nyonya sok kuat, jangan banyak tanya dulu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit menyindir.

Baekhyun menunduk. Mengingat kembali akan kesalahannya.

"maafkan aku.." sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Secepat itukan Baekhyun berucap ? pikirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"maaf untuk ?"

"kau menyindirku.. aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku"

"baek, aku sama sekali tak mengerti, kau minta maaf untuk apa?" Baekhyun merengut kesal, ia kan terlalu malu untuk jujur. Berucap maaf saja sudah cukup dirasanya.

"aku terlalu sombong, sok kuat, tidak mau mendengarkanmu.. uh.. aku minta maaf.." cicitnya di akhir sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"bukan alasan itu yang seharusnya kau ucapkan nyonya Park" Baekhyun terbingung.

"lalu ?"

"seharusnya kau minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanku dan membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" lagi, Chanyeol mengecup pipinya.

Terselip rona merah pada kedua pipi itu. Baekhyun bersumpah wanita manapun yang mendengar kalimat dibagian akhir itu pasti akan bernasib sama dengannya, pipi merona dan memekik tertahan. Tak peduli berapa banyak wanita beruntung di luar sana, ia akan tetap merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini. Ooh.. itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Baekhyun berdehem pelan.

"jadi.. bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ? maksudku, seharusnya tadi aku sudah.."

"ssst.. jangan ucapkan itu. Kau pikir aku ini apa ? lelaki bodoh ? mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian.. tentu saja aku menyusulmu, tapi sebelum itu aku mendatangi seseorang dulu, lalu secepatmya mendatangi bukit Hugo, beruntung kita tiba disaat bersamaan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengawasimu terlebih dahulu, dan kau hampir saja..ah aku tak mau mengatakannya"

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesaat keningnya mengkerut.

"kau mendatangi siapa ?"

"aku mendatangi Siyoung noona"

"siapa itu yang kau sebut 'Siyoung noona'?"

"seseorang dimasa laluku"

" masa lalu ? dalam bentuk apa ?" Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa ia telah menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Terdengar seperti.. cemburu? Dan Chanyeol tau itu.

"lihat, kita sudah sampai, beristirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya" Chanyeol tak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Ya sudah, turunkan aku, aku ingin istirahat"

"tidak perlu cemburu sayang, kau yang pertama dan terakhir" suara Chanyeol terdengar seduktif dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun merona gugup.

"hei! siapa yang cemburu ? tidak ada"

"uuh.. benarkah ? tapi kenapa kau harus menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri ? itu kalimat sugesti sayang, agar kau lari dari kenyataan" Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Seketika Baekhyun langsung berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"hei.. kau marah?"

"kau masih bertanya ?!" sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak marah, melainkan malu.

"ya sudah.. padahal kan aku mau cerita tentang masa laluku" seketika Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol polos. 'sial !' batin Chanyeol berteriak. Sungguh tatapan itu terasa sangat.. bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya? Mengugah? Menggoda?

"ayo ceritakan" entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi nada suara yang tertangkap oleh Chanyeol terdengar manja. Tidak jauh beda dengan tatapannya. Pemuda itu berusaha agar terlihat biasa dan memulai ceritanya. Tapi tentu saja, dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun sejumlah rencana yang bisa dipastikan tak akan lari jauh dari topik 'mari mengunjungi bayi kita'. If you know what I mean.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata banyak sekali background masa lalu Chanyeol yang tak Baekhyun ketahui. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti dan tak menyangka sama sekali. Dunia terasa sempit. Soohyuk adalah sepupu Chanyeol, pantas saja ia teringat Chanyeol saat menatap Soohyuk waktu itu.

Dan lagi siyoung, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa Siyoung adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Kapan mereka bertemu ? di hari saat Baekhyun melahirkan. Ya.. memang Baekhyun sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Karena laki-laki, tentu saja bayi itu nantinya akan menjadi penerus Chanyeol. Menjadi wolfher.

Dan sekarang entah bagaimana ceritanya, Chanyeol dan Soohyuk sudah menjadi sangat akrab, sama seperti saat mereka masih anak-anak. Dan Chanyeol bersyukur, sepupunya sudah berubah. Walau tetap dingin, tapi setidaknya Soohyuk adalah sosok yang ramah dan oh jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki keponakan.

Bukankan ini jalan cerita yang diinginkan setiap orang ? akhir yang bahagia tentu saja.

Perjalanan panjang mereka mengajarkan kita untuk sadar bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi itu harus melalui sebuah proses. Dengan bersabar, yakinlah proses itu akan menghasilkan buah yang manis.

Aku mencintaimu, Takdirku..

Aku mencintaimu, _**Lotus**_ ku..

Dan kami menyayangimu, malaikat kecil..

END

.

.

.

MAKSA BANGET HUWAAAA !

Gue gak tau apapa, idenya ngalir gitu aja setelah gue bertapa sehari semalam.

Kalo ada yang awalnya nebak Hugo itu adalah Sehun, jawabannya salah dong ya.. wkwk. Dan kalo mau tau, kenapa aku bikin yang jadi Hugo adalah aktor Lee Soo Hyuk, karena gue suka banget sama dia, dan kalo diperhatikan lagi, Soohyuk itu agak mirip sama Chanyeol. Kekekek~ dan juga gue masukin cast Siyoung disini, karena demi apa, gue suka banget sama nih couple, gegara nonton drakor 'Valid Love', elaah ketauan guee..

Jadi ceritanya Hugo sama Chan itu sepupuan, tapi beda marga, ibunya kakak adek. And masalah keistimewaan, itu menyangkut keturunan. Disini ayah nya si Chanyeol itu _**Wolfather**_ dan ayahnya Soohyuk itu Hugo. Jadi cuma laki-laki yang bisa jadi penerus. Sedangkan keturunan cewek dari pasangan istimewa ya jadi _**Lotus**_ doang.

Suer deh ini Cuma fiksi, jadi kalo yang baca merasa ini gak masuk akal, ya namanya juga fiksi, apa aja boleh jadi(?)

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih. Yang golput (re: sider) mana suaranyaaa…?!

Kriiik… kriiik…


End file.
